Problem: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. Make sure to simplify coefficients and constants as well. $6\left(\dfrac{1}{2}w-\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to multiply the $6$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}6\left(\dfrac{1}{2}w-\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $=6\cdot \dfrac12w-6\cdot \dfrac34$ $=3w-\dfrac{18}{4}$ $=3w-\dfrac92$ The expanded expression is $3w-\dfrac92$